Ghosts of Mars
Category:FilmsCategory: (2001)/Media | directed by = John Carpenter | written by = Larry Sulkis; John Carpenter | produced by = Sandy King | music by = John Carpenter | cinematography = Gary B. Kibbe | edited by = Paul C. Warschilka | distributed by = Screen Gems, Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment | release date(s) = August 24th, 2001 | mpaa rating = | running time = 98 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $28,000,000 | gross revenue = $8,434,601 (US) $14,010,832 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Ghosts of Mars is an American horror film of the science fiction and survival horror subgenres. It was directed by John Carpenter and written by Carpenter and Larry Sulkis. The film was produced by Screen Gems, Inc. and released through Sony Pictures Entertainment on August 24th, 2001. The film stars Natasha Henstridge, Ice Cube, Jason Statham, Clea DuVall, Joanna Cassidy and 1970s icon Pam Grier. Plot Appearances * * * * * Cast Main Cast Supporting Cast Co-Stars Notes * Ghosts of Mars (2001) redirects to this page. * Copyright holder: 2001, Screen Gems, Inc. Production * Production on Ghosts of Mars began on August 8th, 2000. Principal filming concluded on October 31st, 2000. * Ghosts of Mars was filmed in Rio Rancho, White Mesa and Zia Pueblo, New Mexico. Interior shots were filmed in Los Angeles, California. * The movie closed out of theaters on September 23rd, 2001. Box Office/Reception * Ghosts of Mars grossed $3,804,452 over it's opening weekend in the United States and £104,723 over it's opening weekend in the UK. It's total US gross was $8,434,601. It grossed $14,010,832 worldwide. * Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun Times gave Ghosts of Mars 3 stars. * Rotten Tomatoes gives Ghosts of Mars an approval rating of 21%. * Metacritic gave Ghosts of Mars a metascore of 35/100. * The Popcorn Pictures review site gave Ghosts of Mars 3/5 stars. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Terror is the same on any planet." * Internet movie reviewer Harry Knowles of the website Ain't It Cool News has a cameo appearance as a head on a stake. * The population of Mars at the start of this movie is 640,000 colonists. Home Video * Ghosts of Mars was released on home video in DVD Region 1 format on December 4th, 2001 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. * Ghosts of Mars was released on Blu-ray, region free format by Sony on March 31st, 2009. Recommendations See also * Ghosts of Mars media * Ghosts of Mars images * Ghosts of Mars characters * Ghosts of Mars miscellaneous External Links * * * Ghosts of Mars at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2001/Films Category:August, 2001/Films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Theatrically released films Category:Screen Gems Category:G/Films Category:John Carpenter/Director Category:John Carpenter/Writer Category:Larry Sulkis/Writer Category:Sandy King/Producer Category:John Carpenter/Composer Category:Gary B. Kibbe/Cinematographer Category:Paul C. Warschilka/Editor Category:Natasha Henstridge/Actor Category:Ice Cube/Actor Category:Jason Statham/Actor Category:Clea DuVall/Actor Category:Pam Grier/Actor Category:Joanna Cassidy/Actor Category:Richard Cetrone/Actor